Gentleness
by ED of Oblivion
Summary: Initially Jim isn't sure how he feels about being handled like some kind of priceless, breakable treasure – it's so far from what he knows. But then Spock kisses him and sweet gods of mercy, he is home. Spock/Kirk. Snippet. PWP.


**Title:** Gentleness

**Fandom:** _Star Trek (XI)_

**Rating:** NC-17 (M)

**Pairing:** Spock/Kirk

**Word count:** 831

**Summary:** Initially Jim isn't sure how he feels about being handled like some kind of priceless, breakable treasure – it's so far from what he knows. But then Spock kisses him and sweet gods of mercy, he is _home_. Spock/Kirk. Snippet. PWP.

**Warnings:** Swearing, PWP, **graphic/explicit sex**, fluff and sap.

**Notes:** So, ah… I recently saw the movie Splice, and to be quite honest (while trying not to spoil anything), an occurrence at the end left me a little… disturbed. In truth, I'm still a little shaken over it. This snippet is meant to be a way to help me feel better. I just _really_ needed to write something mature and romantic and fluffy.

I wrote this in about an hour so it's definitely not meant to be a masterpiece or anything. Also, it's unbetaed, as usual. XD Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy if you choose to read it.

Thank you. :D

* * *

_**Gentleness**_

"_You cupped my face with your hands, you gently held me with your eyes; I was lost in a whirlwind of spellbound emotions – and I hadn't received your kiss yet! Forever and exhilarating bliss were captured in that moment, the moment you captured my breath and my heart."_ –Unknown

* * *

Jim's had it all kinds of ways – fast and quick, rough, spontaneous, and even ridiculously kinky – but as far as he's concerned, nothing has ever compared or _will_ ever compare to the way that Spock takes him.

In the past he's made conquests. He remembers predatory nights filled with booze and wild, usually brief encounters. It was a game to him then, back before he thought anyone gave two flying fucks about him – back before Starfleet Academy and his captaincy of the _Enterprise_. Back before Pike and Bones and his crew.

Back before _Spock_.

He's never been treated like something so precious before, not until the moment Spock first takes him to bed. At the time they are not yet bonded, but they may as well be; Jim's mind is filled with overpowering warmth and tenderness the instant Spock's skin comes into contact with his. Initially Jim isn't sure how he feels about being handled like some kind of priceless, breakable treasure – it's so far from what he knows. But then Spock kisses him and sweet gods of mercy, he is _home_.

Everything about Spock is surprisingly soft. His kisses convey a tenderness that only Jim has ever really known or seen. His fingers tingle with alien warmth as they explore Jim's body. His limbs and muscles are rich with an immense strength that cradles him in security when Spock gently moves him to the bed and lays him down.

Spock is attentive, spending what seems like hours simply kissing and touching and holding Jim, slowly winding their tongues together as his fingers caress their way down the human's chest. He nips and licks down Jim's jaw and throat, down the expanse of the flat stomach, seeking permission always with light mental touches through his lover's skin. Jim thinks it should be some kind of torture, but he finds he can't for the life of him find the inner desire to end it. It just feels so damn _good_.

At times Jim feels he wants more, but whenever he tries to urge Spock to go harder, _faster_, the half-Vulcan simply twitches the corner of his mouth in that not-quite-a-smile of his and shushes him back down, maintaining his usual level of intense gentleness that has come to drive Jim crazy. By the time that Spock has bathed Jim's cock with his feline tongue, prepared the human's entrance with carefully thorough fingers, and finally – _finally_ – pushed delicately into him, Jim remembers that _oh fuck_ _yesssss_, this is just how he likes it.

Once he's completely inside Spock settles his body over Jim's, leaning down until their noses touch and their breaths mingle. Jim breathes deeply as his hands are taken up and skillful fingers weave their way in between his and squeeze with reassurance. Spock peppers the human's mouth with soft kisses and begins to move, his thrusts slow and gentle. He knows Jim can handle harder treatment, but he also knows that there is a critical difference between handling and enjoying. It's _that_ knowledge that reminds Jim just how Spock is different from any of his former partners: he doesn't just have sex with Jim – he makes love to him.

Jim arcs up with a silent gasp when Spock brushes his prostate. The half-Vulcan ducks his head in order to nip and suckle at the skin below Jim's jaw, still thrusting at a careful, leisurely pace. Jim nears his breaking point, his breath coming in short gasps at the dual sensations of Spock moving affectionately inside him and his own cock trapped in delicious friction between their stomachs. As if sensing the closeness of Jim's release, Spock steadily increases the speed of his thrusts to match the level of his lover's need. Three more strokes against his prostate and Jim is coming, his glazed eyes widening as a soft moan of relief and contentment leaves his mouth. Spock's gaze holds Jim's for a moment longer before he too is going over the edge. Jim leans up to capture the other's mouth in a kiss, effectively swallowing Spock's slight gasp as his warm release spills into the human. Fingers shift and squeeze against each other as the two ride out each other's fading bliss.

Jim is pulled out of with the same degree of gentleness he had been entered with. In a matter of seconds Spock is spooned up against his side, strong arms around his body and a soothing hand in his hair. Jim turns and curls up against his lover, letting their foreheads rest against each other and allowing the soft buzz of emotion flow between them. A warm caress lands on Jim's cheek, and he opens his eyes and smiles lazily at the sight of Spock watching him protectively. He leans forward and they exchange light kisses, softly murmuring words of love and declaration.

They sleep soundly, cuddled up in each other's arms, Jim silently confident that Spock most definitely will still be next to him when he wakes.


End file.
